


Autumn Walks

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: Aziraphale walks in the street, Crowley asks if he could be a snake in her presence.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Autumn Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by @ bananatiergod on Twitter 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt. I changed it a little bit to Fem Aziraphale hope you don't mind.

Autumn leaves fell to the ground on the cement pavements amidst a shifting chilly breeze. The sky above was grey and the scent of dampness in the air alerted for rain later. Soho was quiet and there was hardly any sounds of motor cars. The street lights were still turned on, glowing orange in the cloudy mist. 

Azirphale pulled her beige coat around her waist and proudly walked down the street. She was ready to climb into bed with a good book, make herself a cup of tea to be had with biscuits. She was just about to turn down the street to her bookshop where she lived when her companion since Eden strode up to her. 

"Good evening, Crowley!" She exclaimed in delight. 

"Good evening, angel. Looking really pretty today." 

"Oh, thank you. This corporation is really fun to try. Thank you for suggesting it." She smiled. 

"I've been meaning to ask you a question. You don't mind if I turn into a snake, do you? You're not opposed to my body? Uhh..." 

"I think you're beautiful just the way you are!" 

"Good because I wanted to ask you if I could change." 

"Of course you can. Why do you have to ask me?" 

"I mean now. Like right now. And I want to ask if you can carry me. Like a pet. Ngk. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to...I was just wondering. A little fantasy I had." 

"Crowley, my darling, I'd love to. Come on! On my shoulders." 

Crowley almost actually glowed in happiness. Making sure no one was looking he began shifting into his true form. The Tempter of Eden. The Original Garden Snake. He was beautifully large. A snake with black scales and a red under belly. He seemed to glisten in the evening light. He slithered up Aziraphale's body and she giggled as he smoothed over her bare skin. He was heavy on her shoulders, winding around her arms and torso. 

"Comfortable?" he hissed. 

"Splendidly!" 

Aziraphale smiled as she noticed Crowley was still wearing his red sweater in snake form. They walked together like that to the bookshop where Aziraphale did have her tea and read her book, but with a snake laid beside her in her warm bed.


End file.
